She isn't real, I can't make her real
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: Songfic to Vermilion Part Two. Ron loves Hermione, but he can't have her. R&R Please.


A/N: Ohmygoodness, this song has been stuck in my head for way too long!! I figured I should write a songfic. The song is Vermilion Part Two. The band is Slipknot. Ah, they know just how I feel, anyways please enjoy.

Ron x Hermione, I really hate this pairing o_O.

Dedicated to Dolphins because she hates slash smut, and that's pretty much ALL I write:]. So, that's why I'm writing with a pairing that I hate, and that's het, and that's not smut, and also so I can bombard her with Slipknot in class.

This is written in Ron's P.O.V.

ENJOY NOW OR SUFFER!!!

---3---

_She seemed dressed in all of meStretched across my shame,All the torment and the painLeaked through and covered me._

I watched her in class. I watched her out of class. I could never get enough of her. She was no different than any of the other girls at school, but somehow she was special. It confused me. She put up with all my mistakes. I was a screw up, and she was practically perfect. Everything I did wring reflected her. I could see she didn't like me. It hurt so much. I could see she was upset, all I want to do is fix that…

_I'd do anything to have her to myself,Just to have her for I don't know what to do,I don't know what to doWhen she makes me sad._

She has no clue how I feel. Or, at least I hope she doesn't. If she did I don't know what would happen. I wish I could be there for her, always. I wish she was mine. I wish she wasn't Victors. I don't know how to react when she talks about him. I try not to get sad, but that seems like an impossible task. I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm tired of being sad. I'm tired of being alone…_She is everything to me,The unrequited dream,The song that no one sings,The unattainable._

I want her with all of my being. I know this isn't possible. She's just out of reach. I can't stop dreaming about her. About her being mine. About her touching me. About her dancing in the wind. About her in general. My world revolves around her. I'm in too deep. I want to breathe her in and keep her safe inside my pocket. That's all I want…

_She's a myth that I have to believe in,All I need to make it real is one more reason._

Every time I think about telling her how I feel, something stops me. What would she do? Would she love me too? Would she hate me? I don't want her to hate me, so I don't tell her. Somehow, I'm terrified she'll find out and leave. She'd leave nothing in her tracks. I'd be more alone than ever. I just need one more reason to tell her…_I don't know what to do,I don't know what to dowhen she makes me sad._

I go crazy at night. All I can see is her eyes. Her mouth, her face, her hands, and nothing else. I'd kill myself because I'm in so much pain, but I could never leave her. That's unimaginable. She makes me so sad…_But I won't let this build up inside of me.I won't let this build up inside of me.I won't let this build up inside of me.I won't let this build up inside of me._

I won't let all this pain collect in me. I won't let it bring me down. I'll just keep wishing that one day my dreams will come true, that one day I'll be happy. This won't get me down, oh no this won't break me. I'm stronger than that…

_A catch in my throatchokeTorn into piecesI won'._

Every time I see her, I'm at loss for words. I don't know what to say. Every time I try to tell her what she does to me. My mind goes blank, and my breathing turns shallow. She's breaking me down. No, I'm breaking me down. With all of these dreams and wishes. This is my fault…

_I don't want to be this butI won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me) x4She isn't real. (won't let this build up inside me)I can't make her real. (won't let this build up inside me)She isn't real. (won't let this build up inside of me)I can't make her real.(won't let this build up inside of me)_

No matter how much I wish my dream girl was real, she never will be. She Isn't real. I can't make her real…

_---/3---_

So, basically this is Ron saying how much he loves Hermione, but he'll never have her His dreams won't come true. He's realizing life. I guess this kind of sucks oh well. Ha-ha, I just remembered that Ron did get Hermione, whoops! My bad.

_REVIEWS PLEASE!!!_


End file.
